


Derek's Mission

by w_x_2



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's been on a mission, a mission for approval. And now that he has it, he needs to share it with Spencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.

Upon arriving home Derek shed his jacket and shoes by the door before making his way into the sitting room where he knew his partner would be. “Hi, love,” Derek greeted as he approached the couch where Spencer was sat, documents both in his hands and surrounding him across every available surface. 

 

“Hi,” Spencer smiled without looking up, eyes flickering over the words. “I’ll be done in a moment,” he informed.

 

Derek leant down to drop a kiss on Spencer’s forehead and asked, “Have you eaten?”

 

“No.”

 

Derek nodded to himself and moved to the kitchen. He had had a long day and was happy to remember that there was leftover pasta and chicken bake in the fridge from the night before. He placed the container in the microwave and set the timer so that it could heat while he prepared the salad.

 

Dinner was something that they both needed but Derek wasn’t certain that he could wait until after dinner to have the conversation he was finally ready to have.

 

It had taken quite some time for him to be able to have this particular conversation, and quite a few visits which he hadn’t exactly lied about but hadn’t freely disclosed information about either. 

 

There wasn’t much of anything that they hid from each other, after all they were profilers quite capable of forming at least a vague idea about the ‘secret’ if the other was deliberately trying to hide something, but they did give each other privacy. Something which Derek had taken plenty advantage of in the course of the previous months. On the surface he had been working on a project, more in depth he had been on a mission. A mission for approval.

 

“How are you?” Spencer asked as he walked into the kitchen, only stopping when he was plastered against Derek, arms circling him in a comfortable embrace, careful of the knife in his hand.

 

Derek smiled as he looked over his shoulder. “Happy,” he finally answered, leaning in for a quick peck.

 

“Is that so?” Spencer asked, arms squeezing tighter and nose nuzzling into Derek’s cheek.

 

“Yes,” Derek replied, smile so wide he could feel the strain at the corner of his lips. Derek dropped the knife carefully and out of harm’s way, and turned around in his partner’s embrace.

 

“What’s made you so happy?”

 

“I wanna tell you something. Come on,” Derek prompted as he reached around to grab one of Spencer’s arms behind his back and then pulling softly until the other man followed him into the sitting room. He dropped Spencer onto the couch, and said, “Don’t worry about that,” when Spencer tried moving the papers off the pillows to free up space for Derek. Instead he dropped on his knees in front of Spencer.

 

Once they were both comfortable, hands lying atop one another on Spencer’s knees, Derek informed, “Actually, I want to ask you something first.”

 

“Oh,” Spencer answered suspiciously.

 

Derek moved both of Spencer’s hands onto his left and let go with his right so that he could reach into his pocket at the same time that he lifted one of his legs to plant his foot on the floor so that he was no longer on both knees.

 

“Doctor Spencer Reid,” Derek began, hand moving into his view although still closed, hand facing up ready to open. “Will you do me the honour of marrying me?” Derek asked, hand opening to show the ring on his palm. 

 

Spencer only stared at him in response, and Derek fought not to bite his lip in anxiety.

 

“That—That’s a family heirloom,” Spencer said, flabbergasted.

 

“Your mum gave it to me,” Derek informed, letting go of Spencer’s hands to pick up the ring between his index finger and thumb.

 

“All those trips for your little project, you went to see my mum?”

 

Derek smiled, nodding.

 

“But.”

 

“As you know she wasn’t always lucid, but I wanted her to get to know me before I asked if she wouldn’t terribly mind if I asked you to marry me.”

 

Spencer gasped, “She gave you her approval.”

 

“Yes,” Derek replied, holding his frantic cheering on the inside to a smile on his face.

 

“Oh,” Spencer breathed in response.

 

Derek looked at Spencer for a bit, waiting for the man to say something, but Spencer was speechless. “How about you, what’s your answer?” Derek asked.

 

“What?” Spencer questioned with a frown on his face, head shaking as he tried to snap out of his daze.

 

“You haven’t answered yet,” Derek reminded.

 

“Oh god,” Spencer said apologetically as he grabbed Derek by the shoulders. “Yes,” Spencer said. “Yes,” he repeated like a mantra.

 

“Awesome,” Derek barely had the time to cheer before Spencer kissed him, lips locking tightly and enthusiastically.

 

“I love you,” Spencer declared when he came up for a very, very short breath.

 


End file.
